Avengers: Forever Vol 1 6
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (statue) ** (statue) ** (statue) ** (statue) ** (statue) ** (statue) * ** Multitudes of Mourning Prey's insectoid children * * * * * * Villains: * * * * Mutated gila monster * Mutated coyote (referred to as "the last one") Other Characters: * * * * * * "Skrull Nixon" (Earth-9904) Appearing in flashback/hologram apparitions: * * * * * * * * * * * * Badoon warlord * Locations: * Timestream * Tombstone, Arizona 1873 ** "Kang Hotel Saloon" (front for citadel) * ** Avengers Park, ** ** * Items: * * * & * (Earth-9930) * (Earth-9930) * * * Vehicles: * Kang's Sphinx * Chronospheres (3) * Black Panther's Cruiser (Earth-9930) | Notes = The "Chronoflash" images appearing in this issue are originally seen in/inspired by: * Fantastic Four Annual #2 (The meeting of Doctor Doom and Rama-Tut) * Fantastic Four Annual #4 (Immortus splitting Human Torch (Android) into 2 duplicate bodies with one becoming the Vision. This all occurs behind the scenes between the end of the F4 Annual and the Vision's first appearance in Avengers #57. This is all greater detailed in Avengers Forever #8) * Giant-Size Avengers #4 (Immortus "officiating" over the double-wedding of the Vision and the Scarlet Witch and Mantis and the spirit of the Cotati Elder possessing the reanimated body of the deceased Swordsman) * Thor Vol #282 (Immortus tricks Thor into draining Mjolnir's time-travel properties, believing it is the only way to save the Space Phantom's "homeworld". The reality behind this play is also explained in Avengers Forever #8) * Marvel Two-In-One #69 (Evidently Immortus played a secret behind-the-scenes hand in Guardians of the Galaxy's futuristic Major Astro seeking out his younger self, manipulating the deep-space man-out-of-time into advising that past-Vance pick a different life choice) * Avengers #106 (Seeding a subplot began in Avengers #102, the Grim Reaper offers the Vision a chance to become human in the body of Captain America, it is later revealed the the Reaper was partnering with the Space Phantom. The Phantom in turn had been working a byzantine behind-the-scenes campaign against Cap since Captain America #111. The entire scenario comes to conclusion in Avengers #108) * While there is no known documentation of Immortus meeting with warlords of the Badoon, it is entirely possible that he struck an accord with them to reign intergalactic tyranny, given their prevalence in the 30th and 31st Centuries of Earth-691. Also, given the history of that particular timeline (dubbed "War of the Worlds") and its similarities to Earth-9930 in this issue, it is quite possible that the Badoon and Immortus are actually the greater architectural backers of centuries-worth of attacks perpetrated by others as well. * The wedding of Machine Man and Jocasta of Earth-9930 is an all-new image. Closest thing to source material is their brief romance in Marvel Two-In-One #92. | Trivia = | Recommended = See Notes | Links = }}